HoneyeyedHobbit and Dr Douchebag
by Klaineybear
Summary: AU. Spy!Klaine. Kurt discovers he has a new partner along with his mission. Discover how Karofsky intends to eliminate love between two men. Will they succeed? And why is his partner so gorgeous? Marked M for possible later chapters.


A/N: Okay guys here's the deal. I've never actually written anything even close to spy stuff so this will be my first shot. Please tell me if it's horrible and I will stop. Immediately. Next thing, I'm gonna take a bit of a break from my other fic due to writers block. I have most of the next chapter done but I'm stuck sorry. There might be smut later on, but I was dying for a Spy!Klaine fic and I couldn't find one, so I am writing one myself. Reviews would be lovely. Oh, I should also mention, there will probably be a few OC's in this.

* * *

><p>"Porcelain!" Sue Sylvestor barked from her office.<p>

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes and stood up to walk into her office. He had just stepped in the door when he noticed the gelled down hair and blue blazer in the seat next to his. Kurt eyed the stranger cautiously and sat down before turning to his boss.

"Who is he and why am I here now?" Kurt asked getting right to the point.

"That's your new partner, and I didn't know there was anyone with more grease in their hair than Schuester, but apparently Will has competition now. Anyway, You remember Dr. Douchebag Karofsky right?" Sue asked seriously.

Kurt nodded before she continued.

"Good, because he's been doing something, and we need to know what it is. Take a look at this."

She gestured to her monitor and began playing a video. Dr. Dave Karofsky was speaking with the press.

"We all know how I feel about gays. They have no right to be skipping around sprinkling their fairy dust on everything, and so I have good news Ohio. We all know they are unnatural, and I found a way to make them from even thinking about being so unnatural. It is still mostly in development, and I am waiting for any side effects to make themselves apparent, but soon it should be available to the general public. If you want proof, here it is." Karofsky stepped aside and a blonde boy took his place. He had bright blue eyes, and his hair was dyed. He was clearly gay, or at least had been?

Karofsky's voice came from off screen, "Do you like men in any sexual way?"

"No, I am not a faggot," the boy answered.

Sue clicked off the screen. "I think you get the point," she said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked confused.

"The usual Porcelain. Get in, figure out how he's doing it, and see if there's any way to stop it. Hey you can even find out why he's doing it if you like," Sue answered before turning to Kurt's partner. "Now I understand WARBLER sent you in with back up, is that right Honey-eyed-Hobbit?"

He gave her an odd look before nodding.

"Get them in here," she told him.

"Wes, David, get in here!" He called, and Kurt realized how warm his voice was. He liked it. It wasn't gruff sounding, but it wasn't annoying either.

Two guys came in, both wearing the same blazers as the "Honey-eyed-Hobbit" with the same red and blue ties. One was Asian and had his hair slightly tousled, while the other was taller and African American with short hair.

"Good, your Hobbit will fill you in." She turned back to Kurt, "Don't worry Porcelain, you have back up too. You're our best agent. Aretha! Dwarf! My Office!"

Kurt's best friend walked through the door and he had to resist every urge to jump up and hug her. Mercedes, followed by Rachel. Of course he would get stuck with Rachel. She could be so obnoxious, but once you got past her ambitious, her excessive talking, and her ego, she really wasn't too bad. In fact they were alike in a lot of ways. He was caught between wanting to roll his eyes and hug her. Instead he just turned back to his boss.

"Everybody happy here? Good." Sue said not really caring before introducing everyone to each other, she looked at each of them as she said their names. "Porcelain, Aretha and Dwarf over here are from the GLEE, Hobbit, Osaka and Zaxby are WARBLERs now everyone play nice and get the hell out of my office."

They all filed out and went to a room where they could talk. Kurt ended up next to his partner and stopped holding out his hand.

"My name isn't Hobbit," he said as he shook it.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "Kurt."

"Blaine, is she always like that?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, you tend not to notice so much around here though."

"Oh," Blaine said as they started walking again. He noticed that Kurt was very well dressed, but that wasn't what caught his eye, it was his confidence and Kurt's light eyes that couldn't decide between green and blue, constantly shifting in the light. He was still staring when he realized Kurt was talking.

"Blaine, what are we supposed to do first do you know? Everything has been explained to the others, but they don't need to do much unless we need them to. I've got all my stuff ready."

"Oh, oh uh, we're to go to a party Karofsky's hosting tomorrow night at 7. I'll pick you up?"

"Okay, I'll be ready, just don't be late," Kurt said with a wink before turning on his heel and striding out the door. Then he managed to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Blaine was left there confused as Kurt walked out, he was kidding right? He didn't mean anything by it, right? Blaine thought he was cute and all, but they were partners and- that was when it hit him, he didn't even know if Kurt was gay! Blaine shook his head before heading back to the car with Wes and David.<p>

"You seem quite taken with Kurt," David joked elbowing him.

"He seemed rather flirty with you Blaine," Wes interjected.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, we don't even know if he's gay. Relax guys, and either way, he's my partner."

"Whatever you say Blaine, you in denial," David chided.

Blaine shook his head and tried to push the thoughts from his mind, but there was still a pair of eyes stuck in his head. A pair of eyes that couldn't decide between blue and green.

* * *

><p>At 7 sharp Blaine found himself outside of Kurt's house, and while it wasn't much he could see why Kurt liked it. It was cozy and hidden away behind the trees from the road. Kurt was walking out of the door as soon as he started to see the car pull up in front of his house. He hopped into the black Sedan and was ready to go.<p>

"Hello," Kurt said, trying not to lose himself in the warm eyes of his partner.

"Hey, what's up?" Blaine asked casually.

"That's pretty clear isn't it? I mean I'm sitting here with you going to work. Obviously." Kurt was really having trouble not staring at Blaine and so it was a good thing he wasn't driving.

Blaine laughed, but he was having the same problem as Kurt and couldn't stop himself from sneaking a few glimpses. Eventually though, they were where they needed to be. Time to start part 1. He took a deep breath and got out of the sedan. This was it.


End file.
